


We Were Beautiful

by narcissistic_draym



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Established Relationship, Infidelity, M/M, Time Skips, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 11:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19766968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narcissistic_draym/pseuds/narcissistic_draym
Summary: We were beautiful, back when we first metEven when we argued , Oh back then, we were beautiful





	We Were Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [WE WERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16550105) by [narcissistic_draym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/narcissistic_draym/pseuds/narcissistic_draym). 



> I do present this trash which is fully inspired by WINNER's song with the tittle WE WERE from their Everyday Album, I loved that song to bits (even cried during their concert in Manila last November when I saw it live arghh feels) and it still breaks my heart even until now.
> 
> This was a spin-off of my work with the same almost tittle for Jovente (Goyo Film - Joven/Vicente ship) but this one has a happy ending apparently, a lot of things was changed for this version of the story...
> 
> I rewrote this a week before Kyungsoo's enlistment ... I think the ending part was from scratch or revised I forgot it already because I was an emotional wreck that time.

**WE WERE**   
  
  
  


  
**_It’s been awhile, have you been doing well without being sick?_ **   
  


Kyungsoo keeps quiet - there is nothing to say at all - there is not a thing for him to say , he gently takes a sip from his glass of water, he patiently waits for the other man to continue talking. 

Jongin’s eyes are a bit of glassy, as if the younger was worried or as if he was remembering everything about their past. 

  
Kyungsoo looks away as he hides a twitch of a sad smile on his lips.

  
  
“What are you doing here Jongin?” Kyungsoo says - there is no emotions on his voice and Jongin doesn’t like it at all. The Kyungsoo in front of him isn’t the Do Kyungsoo he knows inside and out. The Do Kyungsoo in front of him is a mere stranger - sharing the face of his beloved - the voice of the man who owns his heart.

  
  
“You are sick. I am so worried about you Soo – you haven’t taking care of yourself. You promised me that you will look after yourself once I was gone.”   
  


“That’s the point – you should not be here taking care of me. For the fucking love of god we are over for two long years already Jongin!” Kyungsoo wipes a tear on his cheek – Kyungsoo feels frustrated and trapped inside a bubble - why did even Kyungsoo shed tears crying for this man? The pain on his left wrist is nothing compared to the bleeding and broken remains of his heart that this man did to him.   


  
“Kyungsoo! Hey – don’t cry. Babe, I’m sorry.” Jongin’s tone is softer and as he gently pulls Kyungsoo into a loose hug. Jongin is being mindful of the intravenous line attached to the older’s left hand before his beautiful Kyungsoo could say more hurtful words or worst case scenario - hurt himself further.    
  


Kyungsoo rashly pulls away and raises his shaking voice. “You fucking did this to her to! You do hug and comfort Soojung like you just did with me. You fucking liar – it has been years Jongin let us stop this cycle please. Stop worrying about me then you’ll crawl back to her once everything is okay. You left me for her didn’t you? You choose her instead of me,”    
  


“What the hell are you talking about Kyungsoo! Fuck it. I never cheated on you – I only had my eyes on you after that one-time incident with Soojung? Fuck Kyungsoo grow up!”   
  


“I know you’ve been cheating on me – it was her all along right? I fucking know everything. I acted like I didn’t know at all like a fool. I loved you Jongin, am I not enough? Is there something wrong with me? I gave up everything just to be together with you.”    


  
Jongin stares at Kyungsoo - it has been the very first time Kyungsoo sees that emotion on the younger’s eyes, – “Is it always like this? It has been years Kyungsoo since I cheated on you even until now we are still like this? I am trying so hard to fix us.”   


  
“I think it is better if we stop this Jongin. Let us be strangers for once and let’s be not like this anymore – stop worrying about me - stop caring about me, we aren’t lovers anymore, you have a daughter Jongin I don’t want to be a hindrance - stop putting me in a bad light and making me the home wrecker and please not this type of unhealthy relationship anymore.” Kyungsoo breaths out and bows his head.    


  
Jongin’s sigh is long and quiet.

Jongin looks at the man in front of him this Kyungsoo - he looks so tired of everything so Jongin decides it is best for him to slowly walk away from Kyungsoo’s life.    
  


“I would never bother you anymore. I will try to stop caring and everything. Goodbye Kyungsoo hyung.”   


  
Kyungsoo desperately wants to answer – to stop Jongin but he ends up saying nothing again. Because this is not only about what his heart yearns for - this is not all about Kyungsoo and Jongin anymore.

But there is Kyungsoo’s family in the picture again, happily accepting him with wide open arms and planning a birthday party just for him like the good old times, a father that is happy to call him his son again, a mother who is delighted to have his little boy back and lastly his Seungsoo Hyung that still loves and spoils him unconditionally. 

Kyungsoo couldn’t and he wouldn’t because he has sacrificed everything for Jongin, didn’t he? But sadly – it didn't work out as they wanted it to be. 

  
  
Jongin closes the hospital room but he could still hear his own muffled sobs. 

Jongin tries to walk away still.   
  


For so long Jongin knows that Kyungsoo has always chosen him out of everyone, but this time it looks like Kyungsoo gave him up already and did not choose him anymore – he pushed Jongin away. 

Never in this lifetime Jongin ever will deserve Kyungsoo.    


  
Kyungsoo means so much for him, because Kyungsoo is simply everything that Jongin is not. 

Kyungsoo glows like the sun – brightening up Jongin’s darkness. 

Kyungsoo held his hands firmly while everybody walked away and left him. 

Kyungsoo supported him so he could stand up on his own when the rest of the world abandoned him and left him for good.   
  


There is so many words but nothing is strong and perfect enough to describe what Do Kyungsoo is to Kim Jongin.

  
Do Kyungsoo is his life.    
  


Do Kyungsoo is his light.   
  


Do Kyungsoo is Kim Jongin.

  
If his love destroys Do Kyungsoo then his love dies with him after all Kyungsoo is his everything.   
  


  
  
  
  
**_Do you know what I found yesterday?_** ** _  
_******

**_A photo of us that I thought had been lost, was stuck at the end of the bed_ **   
  


  
Finally, Kyungsoo thinks that he is able to let him go completely.    


  
Kyungsoo believes he deserves to be happy.   


  
Sehun as well deserves to be happy by his side as someone more than just a friend.    


  
Kyungsoo is thankful that Sehun is always there on the sidelines to support him through all of this - that the younger loves him so much and will never going to leave his side no matter what despite knowing that Kyungsoo can not even love himself properly.   


  
Kyungsoo opens the curtains of the gigantic glass window inside their unit that is overlooking the magnificent views of the skyscrapers of Seoul.    


  
The sun is about to set - Kyungsoo smiles looking at the view in front of him and then he glances at the wall clock across the room.    


  
It is about the perfect time.   


  
Kyungsoo is ready - he is so ready.    


  
Kyungsoo then stares at the once full bedroom - one single polaroid photo is stuck at the end of the bed – it was once of the few of them hanging on the blue walls of their once called bedroom.    


  
For today, Kyungsoo is able to pick it up with him.    


  
Kyungsoo caresses the polaroid photo with care and gentleness for the very last time – it was an old photo of them – probably taken back during Jongin’s first year of college while he is on his second year but it looks recent even though it has been years.   


  
Kyungsoo drops it intentionally on the wooden floor.    


  
Kyungsoo walks away.    


  
Kyungsoo did not look back on the shattered pieces of the memories of his past.    


  
Kyungsoo is ready to move on.   


  
And Kyungsoo just needs this trip to finally relax and to really move on.    


  
Far away from the South Korea and everyone else.   


  
Kyungsoo and himself in a country where no one knows about him.   


  
About his past.   


  
About his selfishness.    


  
About his cowardliness.   


  
Somewhere where Kyungsoo could start anew.   


  
A new life where he will be the best version of himself and the once almost perfect Do Kyungsoo that he lost.    


  
For - real this time with no arrangements between them - without hurting each other.   


  
After packing up his luggage, Kyungsoo returns to the spacious and modernized living room.    


  
Kyungsoo stares at the place that he once called his home but for now his home is nowhere but maybe somewhere with Oh Sehun by his side.   


  
Kyungsoo takes the last bit of his courage to look back as he spills tears silently while the memories of the past plays like a rewind – the happier version of Kyungsoo and Jongin flashing back through his very own eyes.    


  
But this time, it isn't tears of pain, hatred, weakness or yearning for a Kim Jongin.    


  
Instead the tears of happiness that finally Kyungsoo is able to move on.    


  
Kyungsoo is casting a wish upon the gods out there that Jongin will have his happiness in the near future regardless of how his relationship with Soojung will end with and he will have his much-deserved happy ending without a Do Kyungsoo on it.   


  
After all, Kyungsoo has found his soulmate on his first go but along it he has lost himself.   


  
Kyungsoo then slowly fondles the ring on his finger – he takes it off – he left it behind on that small coffee table Jongin made for Kyungsoo for their first anniversary together before finally looking up and letting his eyes wander at this place where everything in his life started to fall apart - for the very last time.   


  
Then the condo unit door rings.

Kyungsoo smiles, knowing it was  _ him _ \- probably checking up on him because that is how  _ he _ is. 

  
  
  
**_We were laughing, we seemed truly happy_ **

****__  
**_But up until this point, in my memory, we were only tears and shadows_ **   
  


“You must behave Soo! Promise? You must clean and be productive today babe.”   


  
Kyungsoo squirms in place and nods even though he is actually frustrated and confused – Jongin knows he hates doing the house chores.   


  
Jongin leans down, slides his fingers into Kyungsoo’s hair and kisses him deeply.    


  
Somewhere in the midst of everything in Kyungsoo’s head, he’s conscious of the mere fact that he’s lying here, still and submissive, and allowing himself to be kissed.    


  
That just won’t do.    


  
Screwing up his courage, Kyungsoo kisses back, grabbing a handful of Jongin’s shirt and hoping for the best that he is doing it right.    


  
Kyungsoo has never kissed a man before with this intensity in his whole life maybe Sehun but that doesn’t count at all after all Sehun is his fiance by arranged marriage and it’s simultaneously terrifying and excitingly normal - so different with what he had experienced before.    


  
Kyungsoo’s heart is hammering in his chest almost hard enough to distract him from the fact that he is making out with his roommate for heaven's sake.   


  
Sobered, Kyungsoo pulls away and avoids Jongin’s questioning eyes.    


  
Breathing hard – trying to catch his breath Jongin throws Kyungsoo an interesting amused half-smile and sits up reluctantly.    
  


“I really have to go I will be late for my class and my rehearsal practice. Don’t forget to clean our dorm today Soo!”   
  


When the door closes behind him, Kyungsoo flops messily on his bed, arms and legs splayed.    
  


Kyungsoo stares up at the ceiling.    
  


“I just kissed Kim Jongin my roommate.” Kyungsoo whispers, touching his bottom lip

“I must tell Sehun about this!!”.   


  
A blush creeps on his face. Kyungsoo decides that he likes it even Sehun doesn’t.   
  


  
  
  
  
**_Behind the memories of pain and difficulties_ ** **_  
_ ** ****

**_There were so many more moments of beauty_ **

  
  
Jongin meets Kyungsoo’s eyes in the mirror hanging on the wall of their dorm and, just for a moment, Kyungsoo can’t breathe.    
  


Kyungsoo can’t read the emotions swirling on Jongin’s eyes that are always fondly looking at him.    
  


Kyungsoo is afraid that he is reading the kind and caring gestures on the wrong way – it is very stupid of Kyungsoo to assume that maybe basketball varsity player - dancer Kim Jongin likes him - Kyungsoo is scared to lose everything and he doesn’t know what to choose at this very moment.    


  
Being friends or something more than friends?

But what about Sehun?   


  
Is it normal for friends to cuddle, kiss and make out most of the times?

Kyungsoo and Sehun did those things but they are engaged to be married so it is somehow considered normal.   
  


“Kyungsoo hyung ready to go? Let’s go! We need to have good seats on the cinema.”   
  


Kyungsoo nods.   
  


Kyungsoo doesn’t think he’s ready at all, but it’s certainly going to be interesting and he must choose very soon - but for now he chooses his friendship with Jongin first before jumping to whatever relation they might have or they have? 

Sehun. Kyungsoo has Sehun after all. 

  
  
  
  
  


**_We were beautiful, back when we first met_ **

**_Even when we argued , Oh back then, we were beautiful_ **

“But sometimes you just have to live, and deal with the consequences of doing so.” Sehun murmurs as he stares at his Do Kyungsoo. Sehun was the first after all before that prick Kim Jongin stole what is his from the very start of everything.

From the very beginning Oh Sehun knows that everything is all fiction and only a make believe to satisfy everyone outside the flashing cameras of the business industry but in the midst of this chaos it never dawned on him that one day he will be the first one breaking the agreement - the line between fiction and reality isn't supposed to be crossed like this - it is way too late to step back.

Sehun longingly stares at Kyungsoo's back as he looks up towards the evening sky wishing upon the stars that one day he could have Do Kyungsoo all by himself without no contracts, no rules, no boundaries between them made by a certain asshole named Kim Jongin.

Oh Sehun and Do Kyungsoo are like  _ Parallel Lines _ \- two lines that are always the same distance apart and could never ever touch.

Sehun knows he can never have the illusion inside his head to ruin everything he currently has as of now.

Sehun should be satisfied with the reality in front of him that his fiance could only love him passionately and eagerly in front of everyone but back in their own world he won't even love him with that same passion and eagerness as Sehun does. Kyungsoo could never even cast him a look at all after he met that bastard Kim Jongin.

Sehun hopes that time will come that anything binding them together like their arranged marriage and all the pretend beautiful relationship they show in the outside world - could be Sehun’s reality instead of his illusion.

As long as Kyungsoo is happy so does he. Sehun believes in that.

  
  
  


**_When it used to be good just to see your face_ **

**_  
_ ** **_When we used to cry because we didn’t want to say goodbye_ **

****__  
  
“Jongin what have you done with my fiance - he looks like a plum it has only been two months since the both of you moved in together.” 

“Nothing Sehun I just fed him with so much of my love isn't it babe?” 

“I really do hate you Jongin how come you can pacify my evil fiance.” 

“Sehun shut the -”

“Babe shut that mouth of yours or you won't have it tonight.” Jongin shakes his head as he holds Kyungsoo down from attacking his fiance Oh Sehun.

“Do Kyungsoo my quiet and timid fiance wild at bed? Kyungsoo look at your face you are blushing like a giant tomato.” Sehun laughs.

“Kyungsoo blushes darker actually Sehun - he is quite loud and demanding too.” Jongin jokes but he did not notice the frown on Sehun’s face but Kyungsoo did after all Kyungsoo knows Sehun best after all. Kyungsoo feels bad for doing this to Sehun but Sehun told him that as long as he is happy, the younger too is happy.

“Shut up - you are such a pervert” Sehun grumbles as he gulps his tequila on one shot.

“Just a pervert for Kyungsoo actually.”

Jongin laughs, partly at Sehun’s accusation and at the horrified expression on Kyungsoo’s face. 

Jongin believes that Kyungsoo is extraordinarily beautiful tonight so without thinking twice - he forgets that he is in front of everyone - Jongin drapes his arm around Kyungsoo and presses a long kiss to his cheek, savoring the familiar sweet scent of his skin and the faint drag of plumpness of his chubby cheeks against his lips. 

Jongin feels the pull of Kyungsoo’s small smile and closing his eyes for a second, allowing himself to love being in love. 

It's easy. 

Even he knows that everything is all fiction.

And the mere fact he cheated on Kyungsoo.

And Kyungsoo has Sehun - whatever Jongin and Kyungsoo have is a pause because Sehun is Kyungsoo’s future. 

  
  
  
  
  


**_It’s been a while, but I think I did well mustering up this courage_ **

**_Because I don’t know when was the last time, we spoke for this long over the phone_ **

“Jongin, let’s break up for real this time. No more everything in between please.” Kyungsoo whispers as he hangs up for the very last time.

Kyungsoo cowers by the window of their suite bedroom, trying to block the look on Sehun’s face that is still fresh in his mind. Hugging himself, Kyungsoo closes his eyes, wishing he was more a convincing liar. Surely Sehun knows and can read through him too well. 

Kyungsoo is willing to give up whatever relationship status he has with Jongin - it has 3 years since they broke up after all.

  
  
From the corner of his eye, Kyungsoo sees the magnificent glow of his engagement ring; Kyungsoo turns his head slowly, and the thought hits him like a boomerang – he has already accepted Sehun as his future husband in front of the society and his family yet still here he is hiding away from the truth and trying hard to experience a life full of lies in between.  


  
Kyungsoo shouldn’t have listened to Jongin – he is going to be a legally married man in a few months but it has been a year since he last saw Jongin – there are so many things that has changed about Jongin that Kyungsoo wants to know more.   


  
Jongin looks like the man he fell in love with when Kyungsoo was still twenty but he couldn’t call him his after all the younger is already married to Soojung and they are now having their second child – they are somehow happily married and Kyungsoo does not understand why he keeps on wishing, hoping and making himself stupid in believing that maybe Jongin and him could have a happy ending but it won’t hurt to try right? 

But Kyungsoo was wrong. Sehun is hurting. Sehun has been hurting for almost 6 years already.    
  


Later that night, Sehun stares at his Kyungsoo - wandering and hoping that one day he would be the one who will own his heart and love - no one else - no more Kim Jongin - just simply Oh Sehun.   
  


  
  


****__  
**_Don’t be pressured, I’m just reminiscing about how beautiful things used to be_ ** ****__  
  


This time, Kyungsoo’s giggles are completely infectious. Sehun finds himself distracted upon with his amusement, Sehun allows the little bubbles of tension to pop inside him, closing his eyes and grinning, dropping his head to Kyungsoo’s shoulder and inhaling his warm, clean scent - he is aware of the pair of eyes burning on him, Kim Jongin - jealous probably that he will never going to have Kyungsoo’s in his arms ever again. 

Everything about this is ridiculous, but for some reason Sehun doesn’t care; there’s a spreading warmth in his belly and excited drum rolls on his chest and he feels complete having Kyungsoo’s by his side even though he knows that latter’s heart isn't whole fully belongs yet to him. 

Sehun can definitely wait even how long it might be.

  
  
  
  
  


**_We were beautiful_ **

Then the condo unit door rings.

Kyungsoo smiles, knowing it was  _ him _ \- probably checking up on him because that is how  _ he _ is. 

So Kyungsoo makes his posture upright, wipes his tears and he walks straight to the door. 

But as Kyungsoo looks up once the door is open.

It is like the very first time during their childhood, when their gaze meets, the skipping heartbeats, the adrenaline rush, the eager smiles on their faces and the fast beating of their hearts. 

Because after all your heart and brain can never forget the way that one specific person can make you feel even with how many times you have tried so hard to deny it. 

Standing in front of him is his Oh Sehun.

The Oh Sehun that Do Kyungsoo has ignored and did not give importance of.

The Oh Sehun who sacrificed a lot for Do Kyungsoo’s happiness.

The Oh Sehun that Do Kyungsoo took advantage of. 

The Oh Sehun who taught him how to love properly.

The Oh Sehun that truly cares for him.

The Oh Sehun who loves him for real.   
  


Despite everything, Kyungsoo now do believe that - _ sometimes, we don’t end up with the person we love because life has different plans for us  _ \- that’s Kim Jongin. 

Do Kyungsoo and Kim Jongin is just a stopover.

It’s painful to swallow at first because as much as Kyungsoo want to believe that love should be enough to fix any problems in the world - the sad reality is just otherwise. Love isn’t always going to be enough, and perhaps - Do Kyungsoo and Kim Jongin weren’t just meant to be.  For now, Kyungsoo is comforted by the idea that  Do Kyungsoo and Kim Jongin don’t get to have a happy-ever-after because life has other plans. 

And that plan was put on pause and forgotten but Kyungsoo has his lifetime to do that and to continue it because - Oh Sehun and Do Kyungsoo is for a lifetime.

The Oh Sehun who Do Kyungsoo learned how to love. 

The Oh Sehun who is real.

**_We Were_ **

Kyungsoo stares at himself in the mirror, the fact that he looks, for the want of a better word - extremely formal yet chic almost cancels out the frightening knowledge that he has just been dressed by his husband Sehun. Again. And he has no idea why but he definitely looks ready for business meeting with this Louis Vuitton piece. 

"Kyungsoo-ah! What are you doing up there?" 

"Appreciating my looks in front of the mirror Sehunnie - just give me a minute." Kyungsoo calls back, ducking the huge portrait of their wedding on the stairs and clattering into the hallway. 

"Finally." Sehun sighs, gazing at Kyungsoo from the front door, and although his foot is tapping with impatience, there's a slow smile pulling at his lips that makes Kyungsoo want to kiss him. Really, really want to. 

Breath caught in his chest, Kyungsoo closes the distance between them in three long steps, wraps his hands around Sehun’s leather-clad shoulders and leans in, closing his eyes and reaching for that soft, sharp, addicting mouth—not knowing why and just doing it anyway. 

At the first achingly gentle brush of lips, Sehun’s hands slip inside Kyungsoo’s coat and wrap around his hips. 

Delighted, Kyungsoo presses on, and Sehun pushes him away with a soft huff of laughter. 

"I don't think so. We have things to do.” Sehun says, grabbing Kyungsoo’s hand and pulling him into the night.

  
  
  
  
  


**_We Were Beautiful_ **

“It must have been very successful tonight." Kyungsoo huffs.

"We need extra help especially yours. That woman is a huge fan of yours and look we made a deal with her company as easy as that." Sehun says, the words slipping out of his mouth without much thought because all he can think about is the warmth in Kyungsoo’s eyes, the snowflakes clinging to the ends of his beautiful hair, the cold flush to his skin, and just how close they are standing. 

The last of the chimes linger in the air and then fade, and Kyungsoo is flooded with memories that ache and spreads and wraps around him, pinning him into the moment and making him breathless for this man who is so much more than he ever expected. 

"I know what you're thinking." Sehun murmurs, somehow now close enough to warm Kyungsoo’s lips with his breath, and close enough that Kyungsoo can pick out each thread of the perfect snowflake placed neatly on his hair peeking out from his hat. 

"I highly doubt that." Kyungsoo says, he is very much tempted to laugh in spite of everything. 

"I know you far too well, I'm afraid you forgot. You have that longing sentimental and somehow nostalgic look on your chubby face" Sehun sighs. 

“I am fat because of you!!” Kyungsoo swallows the tears threatening to fall on his eyes - he doesn’t want to be caught by Sehun being emotional again.

"Come on, Kyung" Sehun says, stepping back, "Let's go and get warm."

"Sehunnie.” 

Kyungsoo whispers, and then abandons the rest of the sentence as he reaches out, threads both hands into Sehun’ hair and kisses him, hard, before he can think of a reason why he shouldn't. 

As their cold-numbed lips slide together, Sehun’s surprise melts into amusement, and his smile curves warmly against Kyungsoo’s mouth, muffling a soft sigh and grasping Kyungsoo’s hips, pulling them tightly together as the snow continues to ruffle against their skin. 

Kyungsoo is in freefall, just hanging on and slipping his tongue against Sehun’s, impossibly hot and somehow taking him apart from the inside in a terrifyingly new way. 

The only word he can remember is yes, and it echoes around and around in his head as he kisses Sehun until the biting cold is a distant memory. 

"Well, I'll admit that I didn't know you were going to do that." Sehun murmurs, pulling back at last and reinstating the cold with a nudge of his chilled nose against Kyungsoo’s neck. 

"Was it the new coat? Does the snow suit me? Or does all that altruism make you hot? Or the hormones is it making you feel horny my love?” Sehun grins, regaining a little bit of his shock. Not much, but enough to keep him upright for a few more minutes. 

"Shut up, Sehunnie. I love you.."

“I love you more my love.”

Kyungsoo doesn't know that once upon a time Sehun wished for him upon the stars years ago - it will be forever be a secret. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
